STOLEN FIRST KISS
by Robster80
Summary: Rating is for language and kissing. It's valentine's day, but TK and Kari aren't happy or with each other. WHY?! Read and find out! TAKARI!


STOLEN FIRST KISS  
  
A Valentine's Day Takari by Robster80  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Digimon whatsoever. Toei and Fox Kids do.  
Ages: TK, Kari, and Davis are 15, Sora, Matt, and Tai 19.  
  
  
Kari roughly pulled away from the boy kissing her and glared at his smiling face. She turned to see another boy running away. He was a blonde whom she knew very well. OH NO! Angrily, she turned back at the brown-haired boy who had just kissed her and slapped him across the face with all her might.  
  
"YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS," she screamed. "I HATE YOU, NOW AND FOREVER!" With that, she ran home as fast as she could, tears trailing her as she ran like the wind  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Sora looked up at the door of her mother's flower shop as she heard the little bell chime. Her smile faded as she saw a saddened TK enter, a single red rose with a pink and white card in his hand. She had sold him that rose just this morning, knowing he'd give it to Kari, the girl he loved. "TK, what happened?"  
  
TK just looked at her and stretched out his arm that held the rose. "I'm sorry, but I have to return this." His hand trembled as he held it out, and his voice cracked.  
  
Sora was shocked. "D-didn't she like it?"  
  
TK was on the verge of tears. "She'd never accept it. She... she kissed Davis."  
  
Sora was shocked. Her jaw promptly dropped at TK's words. How could she have kissed him?! She told me she loved TK! "Are you sure-?"  
  
"Sora, please take the rose back. I don't need it anymore, and I'm not asking for a refund, either."  
  
The older girl regained her composure, but just took the card off the rose. "Give it to your mom, TK. I hate to see a flower go to waste." She watched with a heavy heart as TK walked out with the rose. I'm so sorry, Takeru.  
  
TK headed back to his house in sadness, the tears finally falling. I HATE Valentine's Day!  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Kari was sobbing non-stop on her pillow. Damn him! she thought as she wept bitterly. Damn that Davis! He just had to kiss me for Valentine's day, and right in front of Takeru, too. That jerk stole my first kiss, the kiss I was saving for Takeru! Now he thinks I love Davis... that Bastard!  
  
Tai walked in and saw his sister lying on her bed face down. uh-oh, he thought. "What's wrong, kid?"  
  
Kari didn't look at him, but kept crying. "Davis... kissed me... Right in front... in front of Takeru!" Now she was crying harder. "He took away my first kiss!"  
  
Tai clenched his fist in anger. I should have never allowed him near my sister as much! "You're sure TK saw you?"  
  
"Y-yes... He appeared right when Davis touched me. I saw him running away... Oh Tai! Why did this have to happen?!"  
  
Tai pulled up a chair and sat down, watching as his sister hugged her pillow tighter and sobbed even more. "Did you kiss him back?"  
  
Kari jerked her head to look at him. Her face told him that she thought he was nuts. "Here I am, crying my eyes out, and you have the gal to ask if I kissed him back!"  
  
"Then all he took was your first kiss from a boy. You still have your first kiss TO a boy."  
  
Kari's tears hadn't stopped. "And how do I get TK to let me kiss him? He'll want nothing to do with me now!"  
  
Tai smiled his usual smile. "Leave it to me."  
  
Kari could only mutter one word. "Yikes."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Mrs. Takaishi heard the door close and saw TK sulk into the apartment. "Here," she heard him say as he tossed a red rose in her direction as he passed the table. "Happy Valentine's Day." His tone was sadness with a touch of anger.  
  
"What's the matter?" Mrs. Takaishi asked.  
  
TK just kept on walking to his room. "I hate Valentine's Day!" he stated as he slammed the door behind him.  
  
Just then, the phone rang. Mrs. Takaishi picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Takaishi. This is Sora. Is TK there?"  
  
"Yes, but he's not in a talkative move right now."  
  
"I know. And I know why, too. Could you just give him a message?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Tell him to meet me and the gang in the park in a half hour. And tell him to bring back that rose he bought. I need it."  
  
"I will."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
TK muttered a curse as he neared the park. Nothing was going right today. First he had his heart crushed by Kari when she kissed Davis, and now he was being forced into a Digi-Destined meeting with the two of them there, probably holding hands. Maybe they were there now ahead of everyone, sneaking in a few more kisses. His stomach turned at the thought.  
  
TK hen looked at the rose in his hand as he walked. Why did Sora ask him to bring it with him after she told him to give it to his mother? His train of thought ended when He saw Kari sitting on the bench, looking at him. Try to keep calm! Just be nice to her, even though it's a damn set up. "Hi."  
  
"Hi," Kari said as TK sat beside her. "You got tricked, too, huh?"  
  
"Yep. Who's the rose for?"  
  
Might as well give it to her, like she'd care. "It's for you. Happy valentine's Day." He said it quick and emotionless as he gave her the rose.  
  
Kari looked at it carefully as she held it. Red rose. He does love me! "Thank you. Now, I have something for you." Quickly, she grabbed his head with both hands and kissed him hard on the lips, her eyes closed tight.  
  
TK's eyes went wide as he felt light as a feather. The kiss was unexpected, and even sweet. But, he still wasn't sure if Kari was serious or not. Was she playing around with guys? If so, she was most cruel.  
  
Suddenly, Kari slipped her tongue into TK's mouth, touching the inside of him and his own tongue. To her, he tasted of mint gum and a tic-tac or two. She wrapped her arms more around him, pulling him closer to her.  
  
Now TK's eyes were at their widest. He then closed them and wrapped his arms around her before he began to kiss her back with his tongue. He was in heaven. They both were, until they slowly broke. TK opened his eyes to see Kari crying softly. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm so sorry, Takeru. About earlier today. Davis surprised me before I could stop him. He took my first kiss from me, when I was saving it for you. Tai told me that I could still give my first kiss to a boy rather than receive one from a boy. I clobbered Davis after I saw what the two of us had done to you. I never hated him until then. But, I love you. Always have, and always will. Heart and soul, I love you Takeru."  
  
TK smiled at her. He gently wiped the tears from Kari's cheek. "I love you, too. You're my angel of light, and no one will ever take you away from me, nor me from you. Be mine, Hikari." It was almost what the card he wrote for her had said, but he changed the opening for her.  
  
Kari pulled TK into another passionate kiss as the sun began to set. From behind the bushes, Tai, Matt, Joe, Izzy, and Sora were watching. Matt looked at Tai. "Where the heck did Kari learn to kiss like that?"  
  
The teen shrugged. "I gave her a few pointers, somewhat. I figured TK would need convincing after what Kari told me."  
  
Izzy smiled. "Boy, is TK lucky! He and Kari have kissed only twice and they're already Frenching."  
  
Joe then said, "That reminds me, I have a date with Mimi in ten minutes. I say we go."  
  
Matt and Tai stayed behind, until Sora grabbed them both by the hair and began to drag them off. Both boys yelled their heads off, telling Sora that she was messing their hair up. TK and Kari both heard the shouts, but ignored them. They were still kissing.  
  
The boys soon stopped yelling when they saw Davis approaching the park. They managed to get out of Sora's grip and tackled him before they started to clobber him.  
  
"Kiss MY sister without her consent, will you?"  
  
"Beat MY brother's time with the girl he loves, eh?"  
  
"OW! HELP! CUT IT OUT!!"  
  
  
End  
  
  
  
Read and Review. And a Happy Valentine's day to all you who read and like my fics!  



End file.
